This disclosure generally relates to system for proving cooling air to cool engine components. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a pump for pressurizing bypass air flow for cooling desired engine components.
Gas turbine engines typically include air driven systems for cooling systems within the engine. Buffer cooling systems use relatively cool air drawn from early compressor stages to cool hot components in other parts of the engine. The temperature of the cooling air must be lower than the part or compartment to be cooled, and is at a higher pressure than the air within that compartment. In order to obtain the desired temperature of the cooling air, heat exchangers are required to further cool air prior to delivery to hot components.